Known pneumatic tires employed in vehicles such as cars are configured for example from rubber members, members made from organic fiber materials, and steel members. However, used rubber has limited applications in recycling, with rubber being disposed of, for example, with thermal recycling by incineration, or by shredding for use as a road surfacing material.
Recently, the use of thermoplastic materials such as thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers as tire materials is being demanded from the perspectives of weight reduction and ease of recycling. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-188634 (Patent Document 1) discloses a tire manufacturing method in which a tire frame member that configures a frame section of a tire is formed from a thermoplastic material. In the tire manufacturing method disclosed in JP-A No. 2010-188634, a bead core is laid out in a cavity of a mold for forming the tire frame member, and then molten thermoplastic material is poured into the cavity to form the tire frame member.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2010-188634